A Series of Marvelous Events: Part 17
by erica.phoenix16
Summary: When the Beadulares arrive at the home of their new guardian and her daugther, little did they know they were going to meet an old friend and learn there's life on other planets.


**I don't own any characters except my own. A Series of Unfortunate Events belongs to Daniel Handler and Netflix. I don't own Brighton Beach Memoirs. The MCU belongs to Disney, Kevin Feige and Stan Lee. May you Rest In Peace. You brought so much joy and creativity to the world, no one could ever replace you.**

**Anyway, I know it's been awhile, but I'm back. I've just been busy working on several original novels. However since Captain Marvel came out, I decided to get back in fanfiction since I did promise to do crossovers between A Series of Unfortunate Events and every part of the MCU with adult superheroes. Enjoy it.**

* * *

It was a sunny day in New Orleans and the Baudelaires were being driven across an open road. Sunny looked up at her siblings and said "Bah." Which meant, "It is just me or is Mr. Poe more nervous than normal?"

Violet and Klaus looked towards the driver's seat and indeed, Mr. Poe did look nervous. At first, they thought that it was because of what happened to Uncle Monty; However, Klaus recalled a book that he read about the history on how African-Americans were treated in the South. Klaus gathered up his courage and asked "Mr. Poe, I know it's none of my business to ask you this, but did you have a bad encounter in this state?"

Mr. Poe continued to drive as he replied with "No, but my parents have and I know we have laws that protect us now, but I can't help but feel worried."

"There's no shame in fear, just as long as you don't let it control your life." Violet stated before she changed the subject with "What will our guardian be like again?"

"You'll like Maria and her daughter Monica, although she's a little bit younger then you and Klaus, but she's very bright and her mother can fight off Count Olaf if the need arises since she's a former soldier." Me. Poe explained.

_Against Count Olaf maybe, but what about the rest of his troupe. _All three Baudelaires thought to themselves. After what seemed to be a long drive down the dessert, they reached the bayou and soon they spotted a house with a cabin. Mr. Poe pulled the black car to a stop as he said "Here we are children, the home of Maria Rambeau."

As Violet, Klaus and Sunny stepped out of the car, a little light skinned African-American girl with long curly brown hair, brown eyes, and a dress ran out the door. As soon as she saw the group of four, she stuck her head inside the house and called out "Mom! The kids are here!"

A few seconds later, a dark skin African-American woman with short straight black hair, wearing what seemed to be a sleeveless one piece grey-green jumpsuit came out of the house.

"Sorry, I didn't think you guys would here so early. Anyway, I'm Maria and this is my daughter Monica." She explained as she gestured to the little girl who was now standing next to her.

"I'm Violet." Violet spoke up.

"I'm Klaus ." Klaus added.

"And this is Sunny." The eldest Baudelaire added as she picked up her little sister in her arms.

"Awww...she's so cute!" Monica replied as she hurried over to the Baudelaire girls. "Do want to hang out with your Cousin Monica? Yes you do! Yes you do!"

Sunny gave Monica a look that was both annoyed and confused.

Maria suddenly called out "Monica, Why don't you take the kids for a tour around the house, while I talk to Mr. Poe."

"Sure Mom!" Monica replied before she turned to Violet, Klaus and Sunny and said "Follow me."

As soon as the Baudelaires stepped inside the house, Monica added "As you can see this the main entrance. Now let me show the living room."

When they made a turn to the left, they discovered a modest living room with a small tv, a green couch that was big enough for two people and photos of Maria, a young Monica and Caucasian Woman with blonde hair and brown eyes.

"That's Aunt Carol. They said she died on a mission, but I think she will come back one day, I don't think she's died." Monica explained.

Violet, Klaus and Sunny exchanged sympathetic glances with each other. They knew the feeling of wishing their parents were still alive. They wanted to tell her that she needed to accept that her Aunt wasn't coming back, but they didn't want get off on the wrong foot with Monica. Instead, Violet tactfully asked "What was your Aunt like?"

Monica smiles as she said "Carol was so cool. She used to take me treat or treating during Halloween. We would look up at the stars together. She would watch me when my Mom had to work and some days she would take me to school."

"She sounds amazing." Klaus remarked.

"She's also a former soldier like my mom." Monica added. "What were your parents like by the way?"

At once, all three Baudelaires froze up. They haven't thought much about their parents since they learned that Count Olaf was after them for their fortune.

Violet was the first to speak up with "They were always so sweet and encouraging. When I discovered my talent for inventing things…"

"Wait a minute, you're an inventor! You're going to love my mom. She fixes things up all the time!" Monica interrupted with joy.

Before Violet, Klaus or even Sunny could say anything, Monica grabbed the 14 year old girl by her right hand led her to the stack where Maria worked on things. As Violet took in everything, she couldn't help but feel delighted at all stuff that was laying around. All the things she could make! As Violet fawned over the tools and building materials, Monica turned to Klaus and said "What about you Klaus, what do you like to do?"

"I like to read books." Klaus answered.

"What kind of books?" Monica wondered.

"All kinds from fiction to non-fiction, but I mostly prefer non-fiction." Klaus stated.

"You should've seen us at our old home, Klaus would spend any free time he had at the personal library." Violet added.

"Only when I didn't spend time with you guys." Klaus stated in a teasing manner.

"What it's like to have siblings?" Monica wondered.

"It has it's good sides and bad sides." Violet replied.

"One quote from Brighton Beach Memoirs sums up the relationship between siblings quite well "You know I have this two way thinking about my brother, I either worship the ground he walks upon or I hate him so much that I want to kill him." Klaus recalled.

"Is your relationship really that extreme?" Monica inquired.

"No, we all get along pretty great with each other, especially after everything that's happened to us so far." Violet said.

Monica gave them a sympathetic look as she said "I'm really sorry about your parents, my Mom and Aunt Carol knew them in college. I can show you some photos of them if you want."

* * *

A few minutes later, Monica led the Baudelaires to the attic. It was small, dusty and dark. She pulled out a flashlight and searched for the photo box.

"Here it is!" The little girl cried with delight as she pointed the flashlight at a cardboard box marked _'photos'._ It was resting on top on another box so all Klaus had to do was lift it into his arms. Then, the four of them walked back downstairs into the living room. For the longest time, they sat down and looked over the photos. Seeing their parents this young, started to make the Baudelaires feel teary eyed. How they wished they asked them about their college days more often.

Suddenly, they were pulled out of their thoughts as Sunny pointed towards the window and cried "Gah!" Which meant "Who are those people?"

Violet, Klaus and Monica looked up towards the window and saw two people approaching the house, one was a tall African-American man with short curly black hair and they other was the same blonde woman that they saw in the photos. All four children exchanged looks of disbelief, before Monica broke the silence with "Aunt Carol?!"

Without wasting a second, Monica got up from her seat and rushed out the front door as all three Baudelaires followed her. As Violet, Klaus and Sunny reached the front yard, Monica was hugged her Aunt Carol. However as soon as 'Aunt Carol' spotted the Baudelaires, she marched over to them and said "Who are you?"

Monica looked a little surprised as she said "Aunt Carol, these are your new nieces and nephew, you remember Beatrice and Bertrand? They recently passed away and left their kids in our care."

As Monica finished a look of recollection appeared over Carol's face as she said "I think I remember them, they had to move away from here."

"Of course, they did. They did join S.H.I.E.L.D. after all." The African-American man spoke up.

At his words, all three Baudelaires let out gasps of shock. Carol turned to the man and said "Fury, you knew their parents?"

"Yes, they moved to DC to woke more closely with us and they were some of our best agents, until they decided to retire and start a family." Fury recalled.

As much as the Baudelaires wanted to know more about their parents past, Carol interrupted Fury as she turned to Monica and said "We need to find your Mom, can you take us to her?"

Monica happily nodded her head as she said "Mom is going to freak out!"

With that, she took off running towards the shed with the Baudelaires, Carol and Fury following closely behind her.

When she reached the shed, Monica rushed in as she called out to Maria with "Mom! Mom! Aunt Carol's back! Aunt Carol's back!"

At once, Maria stopped working on her project as she put down her tools in astonishment as Monica added "I knew it! I knew she wasn't dead!"

"Wait a minute, I was dead?" Carol asked in shock.

Maria dumbly nodded as she led the whole group into the living room.

Once everyone sat down on the couch, Maria said "You went missing in action when you and Dr. Lawson went on a mission. The plane was shot down and all they could find of you was your dog tags."

As Carol and the Baudelaires took it all in, Monica chimed "I kept your jacket for you. Wanna come with me and get it?"

"Sure." Was all Carol could say, as the little girl led her out of the living room. Once they were gone, Violet turned to Maria and asked "How did you guys meet our parents again?"

"I met them in college and they were also like family to Carol after she became estranged from her own." Maria explained.

Looks of horror, sadness and surprise appeared on all three Baudelaires faces as Sunny said "Nee!" Which meant, "What does Estranged mean?"

Klaus looked at Sunny as he replied "Estrangement means that you willingly cut ties with your family."

"Guh!" Sunny uttered. Which meant "Why would anyone do that? Don't they know how lucky they are to have a family?"

"I don't really know…" Klaus started to say, when Maria interrupted with "Not every family is perfect, in fact Carol's family was completely against her joining the army."

"Why?" Violet asked in a disbelieving tone.

"Because they believed that women shouldn't even be in the army." Maria answered with clear disgust in her voice.

"Why would anyone think that?" Violet wondered.

"Old fashioned ideas that make no sense in the face of common sense." Maria replied bitterly as Fury nodded his head in agreement.

"Did our mom get that kind of treatment at...whatever it is that she worked at?" Klaus added.

"No, she'd give epic smack downs to anyone who tried." Fury recalled fondly.

Before any of the Baudelaires and Maria could ask what he meant by that, the doorbell rang and Carol called out "Don't answer the door, it might be the Skrulls!"

"Skrulls? What are Skrulks?" A perplexed Klaus inquired.

"Long story short, they're aliens who can shape-shift and they're after Carol." Fury explained as he and Carol hurried towards the front door.

"Why didn't you tell us this sooner?" Klaus wondered.

"I was too busy trying to figure out if you guys were Skrulls or not." Carol answered as she partially opened the front door. As Carol started to speak to the neighbor, Maria joined her at the door and give a small explanation. Once the neighbor was gone, Maria turned to Carol and said "What are you doing? That guy is the only neighbor I have around for miles and he's harmless."

"One can never be too careful." Carol defended.

Maria then looked at Monica and the Baudelaires and said "Why don't you show Violet, Klaus and Sunny the shack, Monica?"

"But…?" Monica started to say, but one look from her mother told her not to argue.

As the four kids walked out of the house, Monica angrily muttered "Why is it that grown ups always think that kids can't handle the big stuff?"

"You're telling me, we handled big stuff under Mr. Poe's noise." Violet stated.

"Who's Mr. Poe?" Monica asked in confusion.

"He was the man who dropped us off here." Klaus added.

A look of understanding appeared on the young girl's face as she said "Oh. Him." Monica then lowered her voice as she added "Just between you and me, My Mom has said some very little unkind things about since he left you with that mad man in the first place."

All three Baudelaires exchanged glances with each other. As much as they didn't want to admit it, they couldn't help but feel extremely annoyed at Mr. Poe. He may have been well meaning, but he was a complete and utter idiot. He didn't even listen to them when they tried to tell him about Olaf's abusive nature and his alarming interest in their fortune.

As Violet, Klaus and Sunny thought over the many unkind things that would love to say to Mr. Poe, but wouldn't out of politeness, they were pulled out of their heads as they heard Maria say "What game are you guys playing?"

All four children looked up to see Maria approaching them, as Monica approached her mom, Sunny couldn't help but sense that something was off somehow. As Violet and Klaus were about to join the Rambeau women, Sunny interjected with "Kaho!" Which meant, "Wait guys, I don't think that's Maria."

Violet and Klaus gave Sunny funny looks as Violet replied "What are you talking about? It's clearly Maria and not Count Olaf in one of his ridiculous disguises."

"Who's Count Olaf?" Maria asked.

Monica looked at her mother in confusion as she answered "Don't you remember? Count Olaf is the bad guy that's after Violet, Klaus and Sunny."

A look of understanding appeared on Maria's face as she said "Oh right. That slipped my mind."

At her words, both Violet and Klaus started to get suspicious. How could anyone manage to forget something like that?

Klaus decided to head back to the house with his sisters with "My sisters and I are hungry, so we're going back inside."

Maria nodded her head in acknowledgment as all three Baudelaires hurried back into the house. Once they back inside, Violet looked at Sunny and said "Maybe you're onto something Sunny."

Sunny suddenly let out a gasp. At once, Violet and Klaus looked in her direction to see an alien standing in the living room with Carol, Fury and…

"Maria?" Both Violet and Klaus uttered in confusion. Then, they looked back out the window to see 'Maria' playing with Monica.

"If you're here, then who's…?" Klaus started to say, but the alien interrupted him with "Don't say anything to your friend and we mean you no harm we just want to talk to her." As he finished speaking, he looked at Carol.

Klaus suddenly found his voice again with "Who are you and what do you want with Carol?"

The alien gestured for Violet, Klaus and Sunny to sit down on the couch as he said "My name is Talos and I'm a Skrull on the run from the Kree empire."

Violet, Klaus and Sunny just gave him looks of confusion as Carol interjected with "The Kree are good aliens…"

However, Talos interrupted with "Is that what they told you? I have proof otherwise."

Violet, Klaus and Sunny just looked at each other in confusion before Monica suddenly entered the living room with her false mother behind her. As soon as she saw her real mother, she turned to look back at her false mother who shape-shifted back into her real form as she said "Sorry."

It took all the will power that the Baudelaires possessed not scream in fear as they hugged each other tightly. Talos gave them looks of pity as he said "I'm so sorry. It was not my intention to frighten you. I have a daughter that's few years younger then you by now."

That made Carol do a double take as she said "Wait a minute, you have a daughter?"

"Yes and a wife. We Skrulls have families too." Talos stated firmly as he looked Carol right in her eyes.

* * *

Sometime later, Monica, Violet, Klaus and Sunny were sitting outside the shack, feeling a little bitter about not being allowed to listen to the black box.

"I've said it before and I'll say it again; Why is it that grown ups always think that we can't handle the tough stuff?" Monica complained.

"We're going to hear what's on that black box, whether they like it or not." Violet vowed as she pulled a brown ribbon out of her right pocket and tied her hair back.

Klaus and Sunny smiled as they both thought to themselves _Oh. This is going to be good._

The younger Baudelaires were pulled out of their heads as Violet said "Alright guys, we need to head back to the house."

"Why? What for?" Monica questioned as she looked a little disappointed.

"Find anything I can use to create a listening device." Violet answered.

An excited grin appeared on Monica's face as she led the Baudelaires back inside the house. They decided to look through the kitchen first and when they didn't find anything, they decided to try the attic again. All four children walked back upstairs to the attic door. Soon they were back inside and searching through boxes for anything that Violet could use.

Suddenly, they heard Violet let out a cry of "Eureka!"

Klaus, Sunny and Monica turned around to see Violet holding up a sousaphone.

"I don't know why we still have that thing." Monica muttered in confusion.

"Just thank the heavens that you didn't throw it out, cause this thing is going to help us learn what's on that Black Box." Violet stated with glee in her voice. Then, she added "We just need to do a little more digging to find something that can help make a hearing end."

With that, Klaus, Sunny and Monica started to look through the boxes much more quickly and in what seemed to be no time at all, Klaus found a stethoscope. Klaus handed it over to his big sister who went to work right away.

A few moments later, the listening device was ready to go. All four children hurried back downstairs in the hope that they didn't miss the black box and the adults didn't notice that they were gone. However, as soon as they reached the living room, they were greeted with three angry looking human adults and two furious Skrulls.

Maria hurried over to them as she said "Do you have any idea how worried we were when we discovered that all of you were gone?"

"I'm so sorry Mom. We just wanted to know what was on the black box and we thought we'd be back before you'd know it." Monica apologized.

Maria relaxed a little as she pulled her daughter and the Baudelaires into a hug as she said "Don't scare me and Carol like that ever again."

The Baudelaires teased up a bit, but relaxed since they missed being hugged by their mother and it made them feel good to know that Maria accepted them so easily. Once she let go of them, Maria had the children sit down on the couch and told them what happened on the black box.

"I can't believe it! That...!" Carol started to say, but then remembered that were kids in the room. She paused for a moment before she continued with "...jerk was lying to me the whole time!" Carol exclaimed in anger.

"What happened?" A concerned Violet carefully inquired.

"I learned that my mentor, Dr. Lawson used to work for the Kree and that she discovered that they were planning using one of her inventions to get rid of all the Skrulls."

Sunny let out a gasp as she said "Ek!" Which meant "You mean Genocide! All this time, you've been committing Genocide!"

"Sunny! They tricked her!" Violet scolded her younger sister.

"What is she saying and how can you understand her?" Monica inquired with a raised eyebrow.

"She's our sister and we've known her since was born. That's how we can understand her." Klaus explained.

Violet and Klaus then shared a glance with each other, unsure of how to explain what Sunny said.

However, Carol seemed to get the gist since she said "Did she say some unkind things about me?"

Both Violet and Klaus nodded their heads.

Carol looked sad but added "I guess I deserve it." Then she added "But I will make this right."

"How are you going to do that?" Violet, Klaus and Monica all asked at the same time.

"I'm going to figure out what Dr. Lawson was making and I'm going end this war." Carol vowed.

"What can we do to help?" Klaus wondered.

"You guys will stay here and look after the house, while we'll keep the Kree busy." Carol stated in a no-nonsense tone.

Violet, Klaus, Monica and Sunny all looked disappointed, but they realized that Carol had a point. She, Maria and Fury all had experience as soldiers, while they were just kids who got by on luck.

* * *

Sometime later, the group of four were getting ready to make dinner after they had turned off the tv.

"That was a close one." Monica remarked as she helped Violet, Klaus and Sunny fetch a pot a food.

"Yeah, I thought Carol's Kree commander would spot us for sure and…" Klaus started to say, but Violet interrupted him with a firm "Don't even go there."

"Gom." Sunny remarked. Which meant, "Still, I'm looking forward to a quiet dinner and night." Then she changed the subject with "Hepo." Which meant, "I hope Maria, Fury, Carol and Talos come back okay."

"Don't worry, I'm sure that they will." Klaus assured his younger sister.

"How can you even understand a word that she says and how can she cook at such a young age?" Monica questioned in amazement.

"We learned to understand her and she's just smarter than the average baby." Violet stated proudly.

"Hump!" Sunny muttered as she slammed the pot on the counter. Which meant, "Hey! I'm not a baby!"

Violet, Klaus and Monica burst out laughing, which suddenly came to an end as they heard the doorbell rang.

"Are you expecting company tonight?" Klaus asked Monica.

"No. Of course not." Monica answered with a look of confusion on her face.

As she finished speaking, looks of dread quickly appeared on all four children's faces.

"Have the Kree come back for Carol?" Monica whispered.

"Only one way to find out." Klaus muttered before he added "Violet, take Monica and Sunny upstairs to the attic while I go check."

Without wasting a second, Violet turned off the stove before she picked up Sunny with one hand and took Monica's left hand in the other. As soon as they hurried out of the kitchen and upstairs, Klaus grabbed a sharp knife and slowly crept towards the front door as the bell went off again. Then, he heard an all too familiar voice reply "Hello, this is Chip Von Dale and I would to offer you a special savings discount for veterans on everything from owning a house to buying groceries."

Klaus bolted away from the door as fast as he could and hurried upstairs to the attic. He quickly opened the door and shouted "It's not the Kree! It's Olaf! He and his troupe are here!"

"What?" Violet whispered in shock as she pulled both Sunny and Monica close to her chest.

"Olaf? Who's Olaf?" Monica wondered in confusion, before a look of realization appeared on her face as she said "Wait a minute. Isn't he that guy who killed your last guardian, held Sunny captive and tried to force Violet to marry him?"

All three Baudelaires nodded their heads as Violet added "How did you learn about that?"

"My Mom tells me everything and what do we need to do?" Monica replied.

"We need to get the police here and keep them from kidnapping us or bringing harm to you, Monica." Klaus answered.

"What can I do to help?" Monica demanded.

"You need to call the police and get out of the house with Sunny as we keep them busy." Violet chimed in.

Monica frowned as she said "I'm the daughter of an Airforce pilot, I can help you. My Mom taught me what to do in these situations."

"What do you do in these situations?" Klaus inquired.

"You either run, hide or fight." Monica recalled. "Run as far away as you can if possible. If that's not an option, then you find a safe place to hide and keep the bad guys from getting to you by any means necessary, blocking the doors and keeping quiet. If you can't run or hide, then you must fight back."

As she finished speaking Violet, Klaus and Sunny all looked at each other for a long time before they turned back to Monica as Violet said "We're going to hide up and here, while I make a phone and call 911 as well as weapons just in case they break in."

Monica nodded her head as she said "I like that idea."

Sometime later, Violet and Klaus had blocked off the doors and windows as Monica watched Sunny. As soon as the elder Baudelaires were done, Monica whispered "Let's see them get in here now."

"Quiet and don't tempt fate." Klaus scolded as he and Violet tip-toed back.

"In horror movies whenever someone says 'we're perfectly safe here.' The bad guy somehow finds a way to get in." Violet explained as she and Klaus sat down beside Monica and Sunny.

Sure enough, a few seconds later, they heard the sound of a glass window breaking.

All four children exchanged silent glances of terror before Violet said "Klaus, Monica and Sunny, you three kept the door at bay while I'll make the weapons."

As Klaus, Monica and Sunny put their bodies against the main attic door, Violet tied her hair back with a ribbon and looked around for anything she could use to make weapons. After a quick scan around the room, Violet found an old spring, a boxing glove and some bullet shells from a gun. At once, she went right to work as her siblings stood by the blocked door listening very closely for any sounds of footsteps.

"Do you think Aunt Carol, Fury, Telos and my Mom will come back in time?" Monica whispered.

Klaus was quiet for a moment before he softly replied "I can only hope so."

No sooner had those words left his mouth, he suddenly heard the sound of a ship landing. All four children glanced at each other is disbelief and wondered had the mission finished so quickly? Had Carol, Maria, Fury and Telos come home at last?

The group's questions were soon answered when they heard Maria's voice utter "Oh my god! My babies! Some bastard broke into my house!"

Then, they heard Carol whisper in a soft yet deadly voice "I'll take care of them."

Then, she flew into the attic, scaring the children in the process. As soon as she saw that they were alright, Carol hurried over to them and pulled in a hug as she whispered "Are you guys okay? Did they hurt you? Did they find you?"

Before any of the children could answer, Olaf's voice interrupted them with "No, but we have now."

The Baudelaires, Carol and Monica all quickly spun around to see Olaf and his troupe standing in the frame of the now opened door. Carol whispered to the kids "Cover your eyes, kids. This is about to get violent."

The Baudelaires and Monica did as they were told and turned away just as Carol went to town on Olaf and his troupe. Once the screaming and the sounds of punching had stopped, the Baudelaires and Monica turned back to see Olaf and his troupe all out cold.

* * *

Sometime later, Monica and the Baudelaires watched from their bedroom window as the cops arrested Olaf and his troupe, while Maria was giving a statement.

Monica then turned to the Baudelaires and said "Now, he can tell everyone in prison that he met our Aunt Carol."

When she noticed that the Baudelaires weren't sharing her enthusiasm, Monica turned to them and said "Don't worry. Fury said that he'd use his contacts to make sure that they won't be leaving jail or fooling anyone ever again. Besides, even if they somehow managed to get out, Aunt Carol will put them back in jail."

She looked up at Carol who gave her a sad smile as the galactic soldier replied "I wish I could stay, but the skrulls still need my help."

"What will do you if need your help? How will we contact you?" Fury asked.

Carol smiled as she placed a pager in his right hand and said "Call me for emergencies only."

Before either of the Baudelaires could protest or ask what about them, Carol placed a pager in Violet's right hand and said "This is for you guys, but use it for emergencies only."

Maria gave her best grin as she added "You think I can't protect these kids?"

"No, I don't; but this is just in case things get too overwhelming." Carol replied before she jumped up and flew off into outer space.

"Do you think that she'll come back one day?" Klaus wondered once she was gone.

"What makes you say that? Of course, she'll come back." Monica replied in a matter of fact manner as she, her mother and the Baudelaires went back inside their house.

"I don't doubt that. It's just I wonder if she'll come back when adults." Klaus replied in a thoughtful manner.

Monica's face paled as soon as they reached the inside of the house.

As if she heard them, Maria hurried over to them and said, "Remember, Aunt Carol's soldier and soldiers often have to make sacrifices. However, just because she'll be away, doesn't mean that she won't be thinking about us. Especially now that she's got her memory back."

At those words, the Baudelaires and Monica felt reassured and they soon went to bed without another word after an amazing dinner.

* * *

**What did you think? Please leave a review.**


End file.
